<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Просто быть рядом друг с другом by Kustarnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554700">Просто быть рядом друг с другом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kustarnik/pseuds/Kustarnik'>Kustarnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Fetish, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kustarnik/pseuds/Kustarnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Харе пялится на мои ноги, фетишист проклятый!<br/>– Ну зачем ты так грубо, Тадаши? – отвечает Цукишима. – И вообще, это ты виноват и эти твои короткие шорты…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Просто быть рядом друг с другом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Начинал писать нц, закончил флаффом, короче, сам себя на*бал.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Ямагучи красивые ноги, чертовски красивые ноги, и Цукишима об этом очень хорошо знает, а ещё Цукишима знает, что его «лучший друг» любит носить короткие шорты дома и совершенно не стесняется появляться в таком виде перед ним. Для Тадаши это совершено обыденное действие, но для Кея оно сродни пытки. Возможно, раньше, когда они ещё были детьми, терпеть это было можно, но сейчас, после того как они выросли, поступили в универ и Ямагучи предложил съехаться, потому что снимать квартиру вдвоем дешевле, а Цукишима просто не смог отказать, это стало нереально тяжело. Каждый день видеть эти шикарные ножки, лицезреть идеальный баланс мышц — просто невыносимо.</p><p>— Мороженное будешь? — спрашивает Ямагучи, наклоняясь через спинку дивана прямо к уху Цукишимы, опаляя его своим теплым дыханием и выдергивая Кея из мыслей о прекрасных ногах. Цукишима чуть вздрагивает и поворачивает голову в бок, почти соприкасаясь носом с щекой Тадаши. Сердце колотится в груди с такой силой, что Кею кажется, оно пытается пробить грудную клетку и, вылетев из неё, прокатится по полу, остановиться прямо на глазах Ямагучи.</p><p>— Так будешь мороженное или нет? — повторяет Тадаши, чуть приподняв брови и выразительно смотря на Цукишиму.</p><p>— Буду, — отвечает Кей, отворачиваясь и переводя взгляд на экран телевизора, где ведущая вечерних новостей монотонно рассказывает о событиях, произошедших за сегодняшний день. Ямагучи чем-то гремит, но Цукишима даже не поворачивается, лишь откидывается на спинку дивана и вытягивает ноги вперед, ждет. Тадаши хлопает дверцей холодильника, снова гремит, шаркает тапочками, подходя к Кею.</p><p>— Держи, — он протягивает одно из небольших ведерок и ложку Цукишиме и, не дожидаясь ответа, скидывает тапочки, перекидывая ногу через спинку дивана, вставая на мягкое сидение, заставляя Кея почти задохнутся и мысленно пару раз ругнуться. Ямагучи садится, подтягивая колени к груди, а Цукишима искоса поглядывает на него, на его ноги.</p><p>— Тебе не холодно? — спрашивает Кей, громко сглатывая. Тадаши смотрит на него и чуть растягивает губы в яркой, солнцу подобной, улыбке.</p><p>— Нет, не холодно, — отвечает он, опуская ложку в содержимое своего ведерка.</p><p>— Ну, ладно, — Кей снова отворачивается, пытается сфокусироваться на вечерних новостях, но мысль о том, каково это припасть губами к нежной коже бледной лодыжки, пройтись по ней, покрывая каждый миллиметр поцелуями иногда прихватывая кожу зубами, оставляя укусы.</p><p>Ямагучи приваливается с боку, укладывает голову на плечо, немного озадаченного таким поступком, Цукишимы и отправляет в рот очередную ложку мороженного.</p><p>— Я полежу так немного, ты же не против? — Тадаши поднимает глаза, улыбается. Кей выдыхает, пытаясь сохранить последние крупицы самообладания. Ведерко холодит кожу через плотную ткань домашних спортивных штанов и не дает члену встать от такой близости виновника фетиша на ноги.</p><p>— Окей, — бурчит Цукишима. Ямагучи тихо хихикает.</p><p>— Может переключим? Новости какие-то скучные сегодня, — произносит он несколько минут спустя, окончательно улёгшись на Кее. Цукишима молча тянется за пультом, а затем переключает каналы до тех пор, Тадаши не вскрикивает: «Стой! Вернись обратно, там вроде как «Добро пожаловать в капкан». Это очень интересный фильм. Давай его глянем.»</p><p>— Как хочешь, — отвечает Кей, переключая канал обратно, и убирает пульт на место — на тумбочку. Ямагучи немного ёрзает, устраивается по удобнее.</p><p>— Вау, — выдыхает Тадаши, когда идут финальные титры. — Это просто вау! — он отрывается от экрана телевизора, отлипает от груди безразличного, казалось было, Цукишимы и смотрит на него горящими от восторга глазами. — Скажи же, это было очень круто. Кей опускает на него взгляд, поблескивая линзами очков в свете лампы, что стоит на тумбочке рядом с диваном, убирает руку от щеки и подается в перед, выпрямляясь.</p><p>— Это правда было круто, — говорит он. — Посмотрим завтра еще раз?</p><p>Ямагучи начинает довольно улыбаться, обнажая передние зубы.</p><p>— Я только за, — отвечает он и садится, свешивая ноги на пол, на какой-то холодный пол, рядом с опустевшим ведерком мороженного.</p><p>— Хорошо, я скачаю его на ноутбук.</p><p>— Ага, — Тадаши поднимается и потягивается, разминая все тело сразу, а Кей скользит взглядом по точенной фигуре, такой красивой, стройной фигуре. — Фильмец посмотрели, можно и спать идти.</p><p>— Не хочешь со мной? — ненавязчиво шепчет Цукишима, быстро поднимаясь и уходя, надеясь на то, что Ямагучи не расслышал его слов.</p><p>— Прежде чем предлагать такое, мог бы подумать о том, что я могу не отказаться! — разворачиваясь, громко говорит Тадаши ему в спину. Цукишима замирает, так и не успев выйти за пределы гостиной. В груди глухо бухает, а в голове так громко, словно кто-то бьет в набат, звучит «Господи боже мой!». Кей поворачивается, останавливаясь лицом к лицу к Ямагучи и просто начинает краснеть. Хочется ругаться, материться и сбежать, но Тадаши так мягко ему улыбается. Он закрывает лицо ладонями. Самообладание окончательно потеряно.</p><p>— Ты такой дурак, Цукки, — тихо смеется Ямагучи. — Не могу просто. Как всегда, не думаешь обо мне и о моих чувствах… — говорит он, не спеша приближаясь — знает, что Цукишима не сбежит. Кей чувствует себя загнанным в угол, чувствует себя беспомощным, чувствует себя так хреново, но только до тех пор, пока Тадаши не касается его рук, а потом заключает в объятия, в свои теплые нежные объятия.</p><p>— А ещё, — спустя несколько минут, начинает Ямагучи. — Харе пялится на мои ноги, фетишист проклятый!</p><p>— Ну зачем ты так грубо, Тадаши? — отвечает Цукишима. — И вообще, это ты виноват и эти твои короткие шорты.</p><p>— Ну раз если это я виноват, тогда…- Ямагучи ухмыляется и, не ослабляя рук, резко дует Кею в ухо, заставляя его сначала резко дернутся, а потом поморщится от неприятных ощущений.</p><p>— Зараза, — на одном дыхание выдает Цукишима и хватает Тадаши за талию, крепко, но осторожно, сжимая и начиная щекотать. Ямагучи начинает хохотать, не сильно колотя Кея по тому, по чему придётся.</p><p>Продолжается это не долго, Тадаши в попытке сбежать случайно задевает ногой кресло, теряет равновесие и вместе с Цукишимой падает на пол, оказываясь под ним.</p><p>— До игрались, — еле сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, изрекает Ямагучи и, распахивая глаза и впиваясь в медовую радужку Кея за немного запотевшими линзами его очков, замирает от слишком интимной близости. Цукишима несколько раз моргает и приближается к Тадаши.</p><p>— Можно? — почти не слышно спрашивает он.</p><p>— Мог и не спрашивать, — так же отвечает Ямагучи, чуть кивая и прикрывая глаза. Кей подается вперед, едва касаясь губ Тадаши, но тот резко вскидывает руки, хватая Цукишиму за домашнюю футболку, притягивая ближе к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Мягкий, трепетный поцелуй, пронизанный чувствами, со вкусом недавно съеденного фисташкового мороженного, а за ним еще один, более страстный, и ещё...</p><p>Они целуются долго, отдаваясь друг другу полностью, катаются по полу поочередно подминая друг друга под себя и обоим не важно, что пол холодный — им просто хорошо сейчас, хорошо просто целоваться, просто быть рядом с друг другом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>